


Remembering the Rain

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain induces a lot of memories for many people.</p><p>Thankfully his were often happy ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> WOW Happy New Year  
> Welcome to 2016
> 
> I just found this in my notes, so I decided to post it upon realizing that AO3 has an original work "fandom".  
> also this is short

Just after the Ravenclaws spiked their final hit, winning against Gryffindor for the first time in years, possibly generations, he shot for the ground, surprised that the snitch wasn't caught. Though, if he was entirely honest with himself, that wasn't what was really on his mind.  
  
As soon as his feet touched the familiar, now wet and soggy ground, he hopped off his broom, bolting for the slippery Hufflepuff bleacher-like seats. Once his yellowish brown eyes connected with soft blue ones, his tan, worn hands found themselves grabbing her flawless, pale face and smashing his chapped lips to her own smooth ones. Though, as the adrenaline jump started to fall, the kiss became more gentle, more kind- more her.  
  
Her small, frail hands found their way into his dripping dark locks, almost black from how the rain shaded its usual lighter color. Smiling into the love, his own hands moved to her narrow hips, lifting her with a small 'eep' and looping under her legs, which she wrapped around his waist, allowing him to stand.  
  
Once she pulled away, she grinned, large and genuine like always, lips now redder and swollen, voice breathy from lack of air, "Congratulations."  
  
The way her usually light, mousy hair framed and clung to her face reminded him of their first meeting. Before he had seen the giant castle. Before he had seen the sorting hat that was alive only one day a year. Before he met his very best friend that he would fall over the ends of the Earth for.  
  
She was just a girl at the time, only as confused as he was as they both happened to be looking for that 'Nine and three quarters' lane. New to Britain, just like him. Having to fly from the southern part of western Europe, also just like him. Though, he of course came from Italy, while she was from Poland.  
  
It was raining and when he saw her there he could have sworn she was an angel. The way the light from the street lamps illuminated the water in her hair, running down her face like tears. At the time she was poking her head around a corner, both hands on the brick wall beside her and mouth open in a small, perfect 'o', as her soft, powder colored crystals swirled with clouds of confusion and slight panic.  
  
He had walked up to her, feeling like he could trust her just like that and poked the back of her dainty hand, "Are you looking for Nine and Three Quarters, too?"  
  
After seeing that he, too, had a letter just like hers, she nodded, pointing to another wall, "I think it's right there."  
  
Despite her speaking the universal language of English just like him, he still jumped at her voice, not expecting to hear such a strange and new accent. Either way, he followed as she strolled up to the wall, waving to someone behind her in a goodbye before just stepping into the solid, brick wall.  
  
Blinking a couple of times, he soon followed, not losing track of that wet bob of brown hair as he left everything he was used to behind.  
  
Things definitely changed a lot after that.

**Author's Note:**

> god I don't even know how old this is but whatever
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful night and send you best wishes for a good year


End file.
